


Reactions Guaranteed

by Skyline (skybs)



Series: Impulse [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-16
Updated: 1998-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets an image to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Regina for beta-reading!

He was late for his art lesson, way too late! And why? Because of that blonde girl who kept asking question after question about his lecture. He knew Katie had a crush on him. The way she tried to flirt with him *every time* and *everywhere* was proof enough but she just wasn't his type. Sure she was pretty - long blonde hair, deep brown eyes, a breathtaking figure - and several years earlier he would've made a move on her. But now... now he was living and working with Jim Ellison.

He had never thought he would fall in love with a *man* and yet there he was, Blair 'Girlcrazy' Sandburg, drooling over one straight-as-an-arrow Ex-Army Ranger. The worst part was that he couldn't tell him. There were easier ways to die than running away from an angry Sentinel who wanted to rip off the only head he had.

As softly as possible Blair slipped into the classroom and made his way to his seat when...

God! It couldn't be, could it? Same short, brown hair, same blue eyes, same muscled chest - definitely the same body he had seen on the rig. But he wasn't quite sure if this was the same person Blair had seen then. Maybe he didn't know his friend as well as he had thought.

Blair was more than relieved to reach his seat without passing out on the way. Acting like nothing had happened - maybe he could fool himself - he took the sketch-book and a pencil from his backpack and started drawing. One line here, one line here, another few lines and Jim looked like a house.

'Get a grip, man,' he mentally told himself. 'You're acting like a child! But you're an adult and without studying Jim you can't draw him!'

He took a deep breath and raised his head to take a first, real look at the man in front. The subject's - it's not Jim, it's not Jim, sure it's Jim - eyes were closed. Feeling safe his eyes drifted off to more interesting body parts.

Those nipples, tiny little nubs - what would they feel like; licking them, teasing them? Would Jim moan with pleasure? That hard, flat stomach - would it tremble beneath his hands and tongue? Those powerful legs - would they hold him tight and never let him go? How would it taste, licking and sucking that hard, thick, beautiful cock? How would it feel when thrusting inside him?

Jim is hard! Blair gaped when realization hit him like a hammer. 'Is it me you're reacting to?' he wondered.

The giggles and laughter around him drew his attention to the face of a very blushing Jim. For a fraction of a second Blair saw something in Jim's eyes and then it vanished.

'I think we have a lot to talk about, Jim. And if this whole thing is not what I think it is, at least I have one hell of a memory!' he thought, grinning.

End.


End file.
